Ninja BB
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Cyborg hypnotizes Beast Boy into thinking he's a ninja. The Titans start to play along with it, and Cyborg has a video camera. But why does Beast Boy have a plastic spork in his belt? My first parody. ONESHOT! R


************************************************

**Me: Ok after reading Ninja Fang by St. Fang of Boredom, I got inspired to make my own version of that story. Thus, this oneshot was born. :D**

Max: . . . . you gotta stop saying that word.

Me: What word?

Max: "Thus".

Me: But I like that word. -whines-

Max: It makes you different.

Me: So does having wings . . . . buurrrnnn.

Max: . . . .

D to the i to the s to the claimer . . . . -san?- I do not own Teen Titans. St. Fang of Boredom, who is my absolute FAVORITE author, owns the idea and some lines from my oneshot, but I do own the plot cause her plot is waayyy different from my plot. I don't own ninjas either or plastic sporks.

(Note: I don't know much about ninjas and japanese culture. So I'm sorry if some of the information in this oneshot is wrong.)

PLASTIC SPORKS SHALL RULE THE WORLD! XD

* * *

"Hey! Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled excitedly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, rather annoyed that Cyborg came into his room waking him up from his nap.

"Check this out." Cyborg pulled out what looked like a watch with one long string attached to the watch.

"Dude, where did you get that?" The changeling asked.

"Some store where they sell magic tricks and stuff."

"Well, what's it supposed to do?"

"The store clerk says it's supposed to hypnotized people." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy couldn't believe Cyborg is actually buying this crap. There's no such thing as hypnosis he thought.

"Dude, there's no such as "hypnotizing" people." BB said.

"Well how do you know that?" asked Cyborg, seeming ticked off.

"I just know."

"Ok then, let's test it, and see if it works."

"Ok then." Beast Boy said. He decided to play along with this "hypnosis" thing, knowing it wouldn't work.

Beast Boy laid back down on his bed face up, waiting for Cyborg to "hypnotize" him. The hypnosis started.

"Beast Boy, you are getting very sleepy." Cyborg slowly said, waving that watch right to left.

"Very very sleepy." Beast Boy'eyes were following the movement of the watch, and was actually getting a little sleepy.

"Now when I count to three, you will fall asleep. One . . . . two . . . . three." And with that being said, the changeling fell asleep, and was snoring. Cyborg continued with the hypnosis.

"Good. Now when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and start to think and act like a . . . . a . . . . a ninja." Cyborg said at the time, thinking about how cool ninjas are.

Cyborg snaped his fingers, and BB woke up. He was just staring at Cyborg with a blank expression on his face. For a minute, Cyborg thought it didn't work.

" . . . . maybe I wasn't concentrating enough." Cyborg sighed and got up to leave. He accidently stepped on a piece of paper.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just a piece of paper I stepped on." Cyborg asked, and then it hit him. Beast Boy wasn't usually that paranoid.

"Are you sure Cyborg-san?" He asked.

"Cybo what?"

"Cyborg-san. That is your name, correct?"

"Uhhhh yea." Cyborg answered. "Let's take you to the main room."

"Lead the way Cyborg-san." Beast Boy said.

" . . . . "

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the main room where they found the other Titans. Robin and Starfire were watching T.V, and Raven was meditating. "Ninja BB" decided to meditate with her. "What's with him?" Cyborg thought. Raven got a little annoyed watching Beast Boy sitting next to her, meditating.

"Uhhhh what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Meditating Raven-san." BB said

"Ok?"

" . . . . Raven-san?" Robin asked.

" Yes. That's her name." the changeling answered.

"Uhhhhh no it isn't. And since when do you meditate?"

"You have to in order to become a ninja."

" . . . . a ninja?"

It took while for Robin to finally know what's going on. And the first person the boy wonder asked was . . . .

"Cyborg, what did you do to Beast Boy?"

"I uhhhh . . . . well . . . . I hypnotized him into thinking he's a ninja." Cyborg mumbled under his breath, but Robin heard.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Look don't worry. I'll change him back . . . . but first . . . . " Cyborg started forming a evil grin on his face as he saw Beast Boy meditating.

"Starfire, get me the video camera." He said. Starfire went to get it and came back. Cyborg turned the video camera on.

"And for what purpose do you plan on using it." Starfire asked looking at it.

"Just a little thing I'm working on."

Robin and Raven knew what was going to happen, but they decided to play along with it . . . . for now. Beast Boy got up from meditating. He starts pacing and looks around impatiently.

"Uhhhhh so you're a ninja right?" Raven asked, not really interested

"Yes. I'm Ninja Beast Boy, here to save the world." the "ninja" changeling said. "Now where's my sword?"

" . . . . what sword?" Robin asked. He was already getting impatient with the prank.

"Here." Cyborg said and gave the little ninja a plastic spork.

"Cyborg!" Robin hissed. Cyborg just rested his hand on the boy wonder's shoulder.

"Let it go. Just play along for a while."

Robin had no choice but to just let it happen. It was actually quite . . . . amusing. Beast Boy started to what looked like a dance what his said "sword". The Titans laughed as Cyborg got the whole thing down on the video camera. Starfire though, just had to ask.

"Tell me. Why is our friend Beast Boy doing strange motions with I believe you people call, a spork?" she questioned. Cyborg just sighed.

"Because he's doing some kind of spell-casting dance." Cyborg said, reasurring Starfire that Beast Boy's perfectly normal.

IF YOU CALL DOING A SPELL-CASTING DANCE WITH A SPORK NORMAL!

BB stoped errrrr . . . . "spell-casting", and noticed a ladybug on the floor.

"I watch that thing if I were you." the ninja spoke and pointed at the cute, little ladybug. His team mates seemed confused and entertained.

" . . . . why?" Raven asked. This prank was starting to worry her a little. Just a little.

"It could be a spy." He still had eyes on the bug. Robin finally got the nerve to ask something.

"Beast Boy errrrr . . . . san."

"What is it Robin-san?" Ninja Beast Boy asked.

"Who do you think can be a threat?"

"Many kinds of people."

"Oh how prophetic." Raven muttered quietly. Robin just glared at her.

" . . . . like?" Robin continued.

"Samurai." the green ninja said with caution, still having his eyes on the small ladybug.

Robin turned his glare to Cyborg, and he knew he has to change Beast Boy back to normal. Luckly, Cyborg has enough blackmail for a while.

"Ok ok. I'll change him back." Cyborg got up, and stared at the said "ninja". "Hey Beast Boy."

"That's Beast Boy-san." BB corrected Cyborg.

"Beast Boy errrrr whatever. You have a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"A kind that requires you to lay down, and watch this watch go left to right."

" . . . . ok Cyborg-san."

Ninja Beast Boy laied down on the couch, ready to follow Cyborg's instructions. He waved the watch left to right. Robin, Raven, and Starfire watched patiently.

"Now errrr . . . . Ninja Beast Boy, you are getting very very sleepy." the eyes of the changeling followed the watch, and got sleepy.

"Now when I count to three, you will fall asleep. One . . . . two . . . . three." The minute he said three, the ninja fell asleep . . . . again.

"Ok, when I snap my fingers, you will go back to normal and remember none of this." A few seconds later, Cyborg snaped his fingers, which woke Beast Boy. He started staring at all his team mates, and finally said something.

"Uhhhhh dudes? Why am I laying on the couch with a watch in front me?"

Starfire gasped and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Beast Boy! You are back to normal!"

Beast Boy could barely breathe. Starfire noticed and let him go.

"What do you mean back to normal? And why is there a plastic spork in my belt?" Beast Boy asked, obviously noticing the spork.

The minute he asked that, the Titans broke out into hysterical laughter. Even Raven started to giggle. This worried BB.

"Dudes?"

Robin tried to answer Beast Boy between laughs. "To...beat off...oh my gosh...enemy...samurai ladybugs!" Robin couldn't speak anymore.

"Huh? Dudes, have you lost it?"

After lots of laughing and Beast Boy questioning his friends mental state, Cyborg managed to say something.

"You should see this. It'll explain a lot."

Cyborg connected the video camera to the T.V, and the five of then watched the video. Everyone tried to contain their laughter as they saw Beast Boy horrified of what had really happened to him while he was under hypnosis. After the video was finished, the Titans but Beast Boy broke into laughter again. Beast Boy seemed rather embarrassed and shocked.

"Ninja BB! I shall call you Ninja BB for now on!" Starfire shouted with excitement as she pointed to Beast Boy and laughed until her sides started hurting.

"Oh how I'll never let this go." Raven said and smirked at the embarrassed Ninja BB.

* * *

**Max: -laughs her ass off-**

**Me: Hahaha! Soooooo funny! Bye! :D**

**R&R PLEASE! A REVIEW A DAY, CAN GET A HUG FROM NINJA BB PER PERSON A DAY! XD**


End file.
